Le rendez-vous
by Art-11
Summary: Castiel a rendez-vous. Mais avec QUI ? se demande Dean. DESTIEL. LIME/LEMON. Pas de spoilers. OS


**Hello. Après plusieurs mois d'absence forcée, me revoilà sur ce site. Je n'ai eu accès à internet que très partiellement et je n'ai pas pu voir la dernière saison de SPN, ce qui signifie que : **

**-****- ****cette fic est totalement déconnectée de la saison 9 (est plus ou moins intemporelle)**

**-****- ****je ne veux pas me faire spoiler****donc merci de me dire quelles fic je peux lire qui n'ont aucun rapport avec la saison 9**

**Je ne comptais pas en venir là au départ mais la fic est partie en LEMON sur la fin (mon 1****er****)… Vous êtes prévenus !**

**Aucun des personnages de cette fic ne m'appartiennent (hélas !) **

* * *

**Le rendez-vous **

Dean se préparait un sandwich bien mérité dans la cuisine du Bunker. Cela faisait trois heures qu'il épluchait des livres en tout genres à la recherche d'informations sur une nouvelle arme capable de tuer les démons. Sam faisait une sieste et Castiel avait disparu depuis deux heures. Il n'y avait vraiment que lui pour tenir la barque.

Il revint dans la grande salle dans l'intention d'engloutir son sandwich devant un épisode de « Docteur Sexy », sur la télé qu'il avait installée. Il avait bien droit à une petite pause.

Castiel déboula dans la pièce alors qu'il approchait son mets de sa bouche. A sa vue, il stoppa net son geste.

L'Ange avait abandonné son costume de comptable et portait une paire de jeans bien taillées et un tee-shirt bleu appartenant à Dean.

Ce dernier interrogea son ami du regard mais Castiel fit mine de ne pas comprendre.

- Cas ? … Tu es particulièrement bien habillé… sourit-il

- Ah oui, ca ne te dérange pas, je t'ai emprunté un tee-shirt.

- Non, ca ne me gêne pas Cas, mais… Tu en avais marre de ton trench ? Remarque, ça te va très bien. La personne à qui tu empruntes ses affaires a très bon goût….

- Merci. Oui, j'avais envie de changer. J'ai rendez-vous.

- Ah oui, pas de probl… Attends, tu as QUOI ?

- J'ai rendez-vous.

La main de Dean qui tenait son sandwich retomba lentement jusqu'à l'assiette. Il n'avait même pas mordu dans son encas.

- Tu as « rendez-vous » ? Mais avec qui ? Pour quoi faire ?

- J'ai rendez-vous pour la soirée. Nous allons au cinéma.

- Avec qui ? Un Ange ? un Démon ? un Chasseur ? Il a quelque chose à nous apporter ?

- Non, rien de cela.

- Attends, mais… c'est un rendez-vous galant ?

- Oui, on peut dire ça.

Dean resta interdit pendant un court instant. Comment Castiel pouvait avoir rendez-vous avec quelqu'un ? Un rendez-vous romantique par dessus le marché ! Castiel était donc sensible à l'amour, au désir, à la séduction.

Dean essayait de l'imaginer avec une femme. Comment avait-il pu trouver l'occasion – et l'envie – d'inviter quelqu'un ?

Il observa son tee-shirt porté par Castiel. Il lui allait vraiment bien. Il dessinait son corps d'habitude caché par ses trois couches de vêtements.

- Et tu comptes me dire qui c'est ? C'est quelqu'un que je connais ?

- Oui, tu connais cette personne, mais… pas très bien, en fait.

Dean commençait à s'énerver intérieurement.

- Bien. Je suppose que tu vas en ville. J'y allais justement. Je t'emmène ? J'imagine que tu ne vas pas te téléporter là bas…

- Oui, je veux bien que tu m'emmènes, si cela ne perturbe pas tes plans.

- Mais pas du tout ! Je te l'ai dit, je comptais y aller… maintenant !

A ces mots, Dean se leva pour aller prendre ses affaires et laissa son sandwich en plan. Il repassa par sa chambre pour se changer et mettre des vêtements propres. Presque sans y réfléchir, il se rendit à la salle de bain pour se recoiffer et se parfumer.

Il n'en revenait toujours pas que Castiel ait un rendez-vous amoureux.

« Mais où a-t-il rencontré cette personne encore ? C'est incroyable ! Si je ne l'avais pas questionné sur mon tee-shirt, je n'aurais même pas su qu'il sortait. Comment a-t-il pu inviter quelqu'un ? A moins que ce ne soit cette personne mystère qui l'ai invité. Et si c'était un piège ? Castiel peut être tellement naïf ! Il faut absolument que je vérifie avec qui il a rendez-vous. Pour le protéger. Oui, c'est ça ».

Dean rejoignit Castiel dans le vestibule. Il ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point ce jean lui allait bien, dévoilant un postérieur qu'il avait presque envie de toucher, avant de se mettre mentalement une claque pour s'être égaré ainsi.

Aussitôt dans l'Impala, Dean enclencha une casette de AC/DC. Il avait besoin de revenir à une situation bien connue. Rapidement, il remarqua que Castiel marquait la cadence en tapotant son genou.

- Tu aimes le rock toi maintenant ?

- Oui, à force d'entendre les mêmes musiques, on les apprécie.

- Tu as vraiment beaucoup changé. Je ne m'en étais pas rendu compte.

- Je sais.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement dans le centre de la bourgade à l'entrée de la foret.

A peine garés, Castiel se dirigea vers un dinner que les garçons connaissaient bien. C'était le restaurant préféré de Dean dans cette ville. Ils y servaient des entrecôtes grillées et une tarte aux pommes à tomber par terre.

« Non, il n'a pas osé… Non seulement Monsieur sort, mais en plus il emmène son rencard dans MON restaurant ! ».

Dean suivit machinalement Castiel qui rentra et s'installa sur une banquette avant de l'inviter du regard à le rejoindre.

- Cas, ne me dis pas que tu as rendez-vous…ICI ?

- Pourquoi me demandes tu ça ?

- Bon, ça suffit, où est ton flirt ?

- La séance n'est que dans deux heures. Mais comme tu devais venir en ville « maintenant », je n'ai pas voulu te contrarier, répondit Castiel tout en ne levant pas son regard de la carte.

Dean se sentit complétement stupide. Il s'installa sur la banquette et se perdit lui aussi dans la carte qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur.

Castiel commanda pour eux deux, sans que son invité ne précise ce qu'il désirait manger.

Dean se sentit tout de suite mieux lorsque sa pièce de viande, commandée par Castiel, arriva. Il ne se fit pas prier pour gouter à toutes les sauces qui accompagnaient son entrecôte. La salade de l'Ange faisait bien pâle figure comparée à cette gargantuesque viande grillée, si bien qu'il finit par lui proposer d'en déguster un morceau.

Castiel ne raffolait pas de viande rouge mais il apprécia de venir chercher un morceau sur la fourchette de Dean. Ce dernier se fit la remarque qu'il n'y avait bien qu'avec Cas qu'il acceptait – et appréciait – de partager son repas.

Ils reparlèrent d'une chasse récente où le trio avait finit, par mégarde, dans une marre boueuse, après avoir exterminé des fantômes. Ils rirent de bon cœur à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Le repas se termina bien trop vite au goût de Dean.

Ils se dirigèrent d'un pas lent vers le cinéma qui n'était qu'à quelques mètres. Dean ne put s'empêcher de reluquer les fesses de l'Ange moulées dans son jean's. Il n'avait pas envie d'arriver à destination et de laisser Castiel seul avec quelqu'un d'autre. « Maudits jean's ! ». A ces côtés, l'Ange semblait heureux.

Dean commençait à franchement redouter de rencontrer le rencard de Castiel. Il avisa les grandes affiches de films représentant des acteurs sauvant le monde et des actrices défiant les lois de la gravité. « Tiens, mon actrice préférée de « Docteur Sexy » joue dans un film ». Il ne l'avait pas remarqué avant. Elle paraissait soudain si terne… sans saveur… sans attrait.

Castiel s'était éclipsé pour acheter deux billets d'entrée. Dean se sentait de trop mais il refusait intérieurement de partir avant d'avoir vu l'élue de son cœur. Il se surprit à espérer qu'il s'agissait d'un piège et qu'il allait sauver Castiel des griffes d'un démon.

Mais aucun démon ne vint. Aucune femme. Aucun homme.

Castiel regardait Dean comme si de rien n'était, qui imaginait qu'il devait cacher sa déception. Il semblait bien qu'on lui avait posé un lapin. Etonnamment, cette idée le ravit. Les yeux bleus orage ne semblaient pourtant pas déçus, mais plutôt amusés.

« On y va ? » demanda simplement Castiel.

Dean ne pouvait pas lui refuser après ce qu'il venait de subir. Sans répondre, il lui adressa un sourire franc, un de ceux où il n'avait pas à se forcer, et l'emmena dans la salle noire.

Castiel avait pris deux billets pour voir un film de guerre. « Etrange choix pour un rencard » s'étonna Dean, qui avait fortement apprécié le spectacle. Il fut cependant déconcentré par la promiscuité avec Castiel, dans le noir. Leurs bras se touchaient sur l'accoudoir et il essaya de contenir son corps qui aurait voulu entrer encore plus en contact avec lui. Il savait que ce sentiment couvait au fond de lui depuis un bon moment. Il l'avait enfouis au plus profond de son être et cadenassé à triple tour. Il eu un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se dit que c'était de toute façon « trop tard ». Castiel avait apparemment rencontré quelqu'un.

* * *

A la sortie, ils se dirigèrent vers l'Impala tout en parlant du film. Dean essayait de meubler au maximum la conversation pour que Castiel ne repense pas à son échec. Son rendez-vous était vraiment…. Il ne trouvait pas les mots… « une espèce d'imbécile ». Comment pouvait-on avoir la chance d'avoir un rendez-vous avec Cas et ne pas venir ? Il commençait à bouillir tant il était en colère contre cette personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Enfin si, Cas avait dit qu'il le connaissait… mais mal.

Ils arrivèrent à la voiture et partirent immédiatement pour le bunker. Dean conduisait en ayant la tête dans les nuages. Il repensait à sa surprenante mais ô combien agréable soirée. A la déconvenue de Castiel. Non, il ne méritait pas ça. Ils roulaient sur une route déserte en pleine forêt. Soudain, Dean se gara sur le bas côté.

- Ecoutes Cas, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui t'est arrivé ce soir. Ton rencard n'est pas venu… Qui que ce soit, sache que je pense que c'est un gros con. Tu es un mec génial. Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait te laisser tomber. Les autres ne peuvent pas savoir à quel point tu es honnête, droit, loyal, incroyablement bon et franchement incontrôlable, finit-il en souriant

- Je te remercie Dean, ca me touche.

- Tu mérites un vrai rencard avec la personne que tu désires

- Mais… c'est ce que j'ai eu ce soir...

Dean resta interdit pendant quelques secondes. Il se remémora la soirée, les mots et les attitudes de Castiel. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas franchement l'air de chercher quelqu'un lorsqu'ils étaient au cinéma.

- Attends… tu veux dire que ?... tu n'avais pas de rendez-vous ?!

- Si. Avec toi, admit l'Ange dans un timide sourire à faire renverser Dean de sa banquette.

- Mais... pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas simplement demandé de sortir avec toi ?

- Franchement, aurais-tu accepté si je te l'avais demandé ?

- Oui !

- Tu en es sûr ?

- Non, je n'aurais peut être pas accepté, tu as raison, admit Dean après quelques secondes de réflexion.

Il se rapprocha de Castiel qui était blotti contre la portière passager et lui prit la main.

- Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait ou non, Cas. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose, c'est que j'ai détesté t'imaginer mangeant, riant, et allant voir un film avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le sourire innocent de Castiel dévoilait plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu que son plan avait fonctionné à merveille.

- Tu as donc fait tout cela pour me rendre jaloux ? soutint Dean avec un air faussement accusateur, tout en se rapprochant dangereusement de l'objet de sa convoitise. Il ne pouvait se retenir de sourire.

- J'avoue tout, répliqua l'Ange en rentrant dans son jeu tout en tendant son bras sur le haut de la banquette

Dean se rapprocha encore et Castiel replia son bras sur son dos pour le coller à lui. L'Ange enserrait son protégé de ses bras et de ses ailes bien qu'il ne puisse pas les voir.

Dean se dit que Castiel avait vraiment fait des efforts et prit des risques aujourd'hui. A lui de lui rendre la pareille.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux de jais et se décida à enfin poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les deux hommes sentirent une onde de bonheur les parcourir. Castiel n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour joindre sa langue à celle de Dean, qui s'appliquait à offrir à son Ange son plus doux baiser.

Rapidement, la douceur se transforma en envie incontrôlée lorsque Castiel osa s'attaquer au cou de Dean. Les deux hommes bouillonnaient de l'intérieur.

- Ce n'est pas très bien, tout ça, continua Dean sur le même ton que précédemment. Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit digne d'un gentil Ange.

- Je crois que j'ai prouvé qu'aujourd'hui je n'étais pas un « gentil Ange » répondit l'intéressé en embrassant à pleine bouche son compagnon.

Dean n'en revenait pas de l'insolence de Castiel, qu'il ne pouvait cependant qu'apprécier. Il baissa son regard et tomba sur le tee-shirt bleu. SON tee-shirt bleu. Il était particulièrement attrayant lorsqu'il était porté par Castiel. Mais il le fût encore plus lorsque Dean l'eut dévêtu et jeté à leurs pieds. L'Ange fut surpris de se retrouver torse nu dans l'Impala. Il l'avait souvent imaginé mais ne pensait pas que cela arriverait ce soir.

Les mains de Dean parcouraient lentement ce corps qui s'offrait à lui. Il repensait au stratagème que son Cas avait mis en œuvre, à la peur qu'il avait ressenti, le désarroi, la tristesse, qui n'égalaient pas sa jalousie. Pendant quelques heures, il avait cru le perdre, et voilà qu'il se retrouvait dans ses bras, sentant sa peau nue et goutant pour la première fois ses lèvres si tentantes. Il y avait pensé tant de fois sans jamais l'avouer.

Il s'enhardie, repensant à ce qu'il avait failli perdre, et déboucla la ceinture de son ami. Il cherchait dans ses yeux son approbation pour poursuivre son investigation.

Même si Castiel ne s'était jamais retrouvé dans cette situation, il était clair qu'il laissait clairement transparaitre ses émotions et ses envies. L'Ange était un peu perdu. Il savait ce dont il avait envie mais il ne savait pas vraiment comment faire et paraissait un peu gauche, ne sachant comment utiliser ses mains et sa bouche. Il ressentait violement le besoin de les laisser constamment en contact avec la peau de Dean. Il avait glissé ses mains sous son tee-shirt mais hésitait à le suivre en lui retirant ses vêtements. Lorsque Dean défit sa boucle de ceinture, il ne pu retenir un petit gémissement et plongea son regard d'acier dans deux orbes vertes affamées.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Dean qui défit tout le haut du pantalon de Castiel pour découvrir qu'il était dans le même état d'excitation que lui. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il « devait » faire mais il savait ce dont lui même avait envie, ce qu'il aimait, et qu'il pourrait faire à son tour à Castiel. Il commença par passer sa main sur son caleçon, caressant doucement puis de manière plus appuyée la bosse proéminente que l'Ange affichait. Il ne cessait de l'embrasser bien qu'il avait du mal à détacher ses yeux de son entre-jambes.

Les gémissements de Castiel se firent de plus en plus audibles. Il ne savait plus où il était ni ce qu'il devait faire tant il était submergé par les émotions. Contre lui, Dean était le plus grand excitant qu'il ait connu. Il claqua des doigts et les affaires de son compagnon disparurent.

Dean s'arrêta quelques secondes pour vérifier si ce qu'il ressentait était réel. Oui, il était bien nu comme un ver dans l'Impala. Il défit complétement le pantalon de Cas mais hésita à lui retirer son caleçon. Où tout cela allait les mener ?

- Oh, excuse moi Dean… Je ne voulais pas… Je comptais ne t'enlever que le haut…J'ai du mal à me concentrer…

- Il faut croire que c'était ce que tu désirais vraiment, répondit l'intéressé pas le moins du monde gêné par sa nudité.

La seule chose qui l'encombrait encore, c'était ce petit bout de tissu qui restait entre lui et Cas.

- tu ne souhaites donc pas que je te rhabille ?

- non

- très bien…

A ces mots Castiel claqua encore des doigts et se retrouva lui aussi dans le plus simple appareil.

Ils ne cessaient de s'embrasser et se mordiller les lèvres, la mâchoires et le cou. Castiel appréciait de sentir la douceur des lèvres de Dean, mélangée au piquant de sa barbe de 2 jours et à l'intensité de ses petits coups de dents. « Le Paradis n'était donc pas un étage plus haut ».

Leurs corps se rapprochèrent plus encore. Leurs sexes se frôlèrent, lançant une décharge émotionnelle dans leurs cerveaux enamourés. Dean s'arrangea pour venir à nouveau le caresser de la même manière. N'y pouvant plus, et voyant que Castiel ne rejetait aucune de ses avances, il entreprit de descendre sa main jusqu'à sa virilité. Il fut étonné de voir que c'était si simple, si naturel. Il s'attacha à donner tout le plaisir possible à Castiel.

Ce dernier ne voulait pas être en reste. Il caressait le torse et les fesses de Dean depuis qu'il l'avait délestés de ses vêtements. Il se mit au diapason et caressa son amant de ses mains. Il essayait de se caller sur Dean, de faire les mêmes mouvements que lui mais il avait un mal fou à se concentrer. Il sentait bien comment son homme variait la pression et les mouvements, tout en appuyant parfois fortement. Ca avait l'air si simple lorsque Dean le faisait mais Cas était au bord de l'extase, ce qui lui rendait toute tâche compliquée. Il se reprit et s'appliqua à le suivre. Finalement, les deux hommes vinrent ensemble, Dean dans un soufflement de satisfaction et Castiel dans un râle emplit de sincérité.

Le plus naturellement du monde, Dean vint se coller tout contre Castiel. Celui-ci caressait lentement le dos de l'être aimé.

- Merci Cas…

- « merci ? » mais…

- Merci de n'avoir pas été un « gentil Ange » ce soir et de m'avoir ouvert les yeux sur ce que je ratais

- Merci d'avoir été assez jaloux pour me suivre tout au long de cette soirée…

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, comme pour sceller cette nouvelle relation, avant de se rhabiller et de finir leur route jusqu'au bunker.

A peine arrivés, Dean attira Castiel dans le couloir menant à leur chambre. Il l'embrassa contre le mur. Les deux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire et de rire.

- tu n'en a donc pas eu assez ? demanda Castiel sur un air faussement étonné

- tu me connais mal si tu penses que cela puisse être le cas, répondit l'autre agrémenté d'un sourire ravageur

- tu es incorrigible

- c'est que… il y a beaucoup de choses que je voudrais essayer… avec toi

- tu sais que je ne peux rien te refuser

- Oui. Et je compte bien en profiter, tirant son sourire jusqu'à ses yeux pétillants de malice.

Dean entraina Castiel dans sa chambre.

Le sandwich a du attendre encore toute la nuit.


End file.
